


KS28

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	KS28

堂本光一和中居合作之后，组里着实风平浪静了一段时间，渡边和越南货源那边交往逐渐密切，推进的十分顺利。表面上以上次解决留加受伤的事件为契机，光一在组里看起来更偏向于渡边的势力。而在私底下，他又和中居做着信息共享。

木村出现的次数并不多，光一思忖着中居和木村两个人应当有自己秘密的联系方式，不然无法如此精妙的躲过外界的目光。不过与他无关的事情他向来不关心，只要这两个人能提供给他必要的帮助，那么合作就是值当的。

“渡边现在已经和越南那边谈得差不多了，就差临门一脚就会签订合作意向。老爷子最近病得只能卧床静养，管家跟我说老爷子有心把合作推一推，但是渡边不同意，这周之内就打算签下来。”

六本木中居的办公室，光一一边翻看着中居这边找到的资料一边汇报着渡边的动向。老爷子重病的消息一出，整个组里看他的眼神都有不一样了，但也有不少人开始蠢蠢欲动起来，比如渡边。

“他越过老爷子的意思签约，老爷子会同意？”

中居可不相信老爷子真的失去了对于堂本组的管束力，病也许是真的病了，但恐怕并不如传言中病得那般严重。人人都说老爷子病了才闭门不见客，熟悉他如中居心思却转了几转。自从堂本光一回到本家，又带回来一个小继承人，组里各方的势力就一直不稳定，不能排除老爷子想借机整顿家风。

“越南那边一直是他接触的，他要真铁了心跟老爷子作对，还真的就敢签了。不过如果老爷子不插手让他签约，警方就算收网，也只能抓到渡边那边的势力吧。”

中居端起面前的咖啡挡住唇边的笑意。

“小少爷胃口不小啊，一次就想连锅端。”

光一对于这样的调侃基本已经习以为常，平常都会无奈的摇摇头对于中居的恶趣味称呼无可奈何，今天却反常的紧皱着眉头盯着眼前资料上的文字。

“我觉得老爷子已经对刚的身份起了疑心，而且......”

剩下的话不用光一说，中居也有所耳闻。刚在堂本组里的风评一向很糟糕，倒不是刚有什么问题，光一一向把人保护的严严实实不让他跟组里其他人有接触。八卦之心人皆有之，越是这样严防死守大家就越想知道这位少主捧在手心里的娇客到底是什么样的人。一来二去的就什么乌七八糟的传言都有了，有些甚至离谱到光一都听不下去，本来这些左右刚都听不到，光一也就懒得管了，只是最近这些留言里加了新的东西。

老爷子病危，渡边最近风头无两，连中居在组里都不得不避其锋芒。而渡边是一直支持杰西上位的，这样看起来似乎杰西的赢面也不小——而刚和杰西的关系却随着时间流逝越来越好了。光一从最开始没有干预过，是因为他知道杰西那小子根本不想继承堂本组，一心只是想完全脱离出去。可是传言传到刚勾引另一位继承人就让光一心里很不舒服了，他当然不是怀疑刚对他的感情，单纯对于自己的恋人和别人的名字摆在一起很不高兴而已。

只是这些话也没法跟刚说，自从瞒着刚和中居合作之后，光一甚少在刚面前提起任何组里的事情以防刚察觉什么。

“杰西那小子才多大啊，你连这样的飞醋也要吃？”

“今天就一起爬山去了......我问要不要我陪着去，居然说我碍事......”

中居从头到脚打量了一遍光一，然后诚恳的点点头。

“你是看起来和大自然很有违和感。”

“说出来中居桑可能觉得我多虑，只是......杰西那小子一心想要脱离堂本组，我怕刚和他呆久了，恐怕也会想要离开去过安逸的日子，而不是每天每一步都要小心翼翼以防被人抓到把柄。”

中居只能沉默以对，伸手拍了拍光一的肩膀无声的安慰他。他和木村见面要绕过众人，可至少心里的目标是一致的，彼此都很清楚对方要做什么。光一和刚虽然每天都在一起，可终究这张窗户纸不能捅破，明明都想要保护对方，却还要小心翼翼的瞒着对方。

这还真说不清到底哪一个更痛苦。

“不过你这样一说有件事情我倒要提醒你，这星期之内你就把大场诚送回家，最好是把留加一起送到大场家去。大人的事情，最好能让小孩子躲得远远的。”

“诚君我会让刚劝劝他终究是要回家的，留加的话.....怎么好把人家大场家牵扯进来，我看能不能找个僻静点的地方把刚和留加一起送过去，等事情完全结束之后再回来。”

中居点点头，表示这些事情都由光一自己决定，就再次讨论起了周内针对渡边的收网行动。

++++++++++++++++++++

中居在堂本组混迹多年，事情的确如同他预料的那般，堂本大介借着一次不算严重的疾病让组里流传着他病危的消息，甚至连贴身的管家都以为他真的病重。所有的事情都是他隐藏在组里从不见光的暗卫们在打理，除此之外只有老东野医生作为他的家庭医生了解真实的情况。

“你是说，跟越南的合作警方已经盯上了？”

“是，上次因为毒品被转移没有对我们造成实质性打击让警方高层很不满，恐怕这次就是针对我们而来。组长，您看是不是把消息透露给渡边，及时收手。”

只有两个人的内室之中，下座的样貌普通的男人毕恭毕敬的回答。

“不必了，这么些年还是这么笨，以后也难堪大用。”堂本大介面无表情揭开精美的茶杯盖让茶香在鼻尖氤氲开来，轻描淡写的一句话就放弃了追随多年的手下。“比起这个，去给我查到底谁向警方走漏了消息。”

随着男人离开内室，堂本大介端起茶杯轻轻地抿了一口，眼神却渐渐变得犀利起来。不论最终揪出的内鬼是谁，他都得找到办法除掉堂本刚——要继承堂本组的人，可不能有一个如此昭告天下的弱点。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

光一是在准备离开六本木去接刚回家时突然收到来自管家的消息的，把法拉利靠在路边停下，简短的一条消息却让光一心里一紧。

————无病。内鬼。

不确定管家此刻是否能够接电话，光一先回了一个句号过去，下一刻电话果然打来了。然而电话里却只是印证了光一的猜测，之前在老爷子派管家先生去拜访老友时，确实又有不熟悉的低等手下进了内室。这次管家留了心，提前在内室的角落放了微型窃听器，趁着老爷子熟睡的时候拆卸了下来，才立刻来跟他回报。

光一立刻联想到之前老爷子调查刚的事情，离约定好的去接他的时间还有两个小时，光一估计着刚这时候应该走出没有信号的区域上了回程的新干线，打过去的电话却是无人接听的状态。

踩足油门向约定好的地点赶过去，光一一遍一遍的用车载电话打过去，熟悉的铃声一遍一遍的在耳边响起，悠扬的音乐却让他更加焦急起来。

肯定不会出什么事情的，不就只是去爬个山，他俩出门的时候还带着人去的，这会儿说不定正在山脚下吃饭听不到他的电话呢。这样一遍遍的自我安慰着，脑海里却不由自主的开始想象最糟糕的后果。堂本光一22年来的人生里从来没有过这种感觉，后背被冷汗打湿了衣服黏在背上，连之前刚帮他修剪整齐的刘海此刻也成了一缕一缕的，他能感觉到自己的大脑异常的清醒，却觉得现在看到的场景却像是在半梦半醒的梦境中一样。

仿佛下一秒，就能听见刚温柔的声音叫他别赖床啦，太阳都已经上班好久啦扣酱。

然而下一秒响起的却是好不容易接通的电话里传来的杰西颤抖着带着哭腔的声音。

——刚君.....刚君他出事了。

堂本光一觉得此刻的世界一定是一个怪诞的噩梦。


End file.
